


The Alphabet of IshiMondo!

by yoongchim



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Apartment, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongchim/pseuds/yoongchim
Summary: I will be taking a word that starts with each letter of the alphabet and writing a short chapter about it.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, so this is my first fic! Well technically not, but the first fic I've written in the past 5 years. As I said in the description, I will be using a word from each letter of the alphabet and basing a chapter off of it. Of course, i probably won't end this at 26 chapters, im gonna do multiple of some letter possibly. Our first letter is A! Give suggestions for A, as well as other letters. Basically this is the suggestion page, request any letter and I will make sure to write it if I like the idea. Feel free to go into detail about what you want written specifically that has to do with that word. J will add tags that apply as we continue. Thank you!!


	2. A - Apartment, Anniversary

Every friday, Mondo and Kiyotaka have a date night, and tonight happened to be the night before their anniversary. They had been together for 5 years as of tomorrow, and Mondo had everything planned out 

They had just gotten done, and even though they had an amazing time (like every date night), they were exhausted.

"Hey, I know you're tired," Mondo stops walking and grabs Kiyotaka's hand. "but I have one more place to take you."

Kiyotaka sighed. "Fine, but can we make it quick? As much as I love spending time with you, I do have to study tomorrow, so I need sleep. you know this."

"It will be quick babes, I promise."

Mondo suddenly pulls Kiyotaka and runs as fast as he can. The place he was taking Kiyotaka to was not far from here, so there was no need to take his motorcycle.

"It is very dangerous to be running here, what are you doing!?" Kiyotaka's eyes were wide open now. "Plus we have never gone this way to take me home before, so where are you taking me?"

"Don't worry about it," Mondo chuckled and looked back at him. "You're going to love it, I promise. Stop worrying so fuckin' much."  
  
"Better not be taking me to trespass somewhere," Kiyotaka mumbled, starting to get out of breath. "Also watch your mouth!"

Mondo ignored his words, as always.

"Okay, we're here."

They were at a nice apartment complex.

"I don't understand why we are here." Kiyotaka looked at his boyfriend, confused on what his intentions were.

Mondo stayed quiet, not answering his question. He silently pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Come on in."

Kiyotaka hesitantly walked into the apartment, still worried about his intentions.

Mondo, still saying nothing, stared at him with a dumb smirk on his face, waiting for him to realize.

Kiyotaka sat in the silence of the empty apartment, waiting for a reason for why they were here to appear.

Then it hit him.

Kiyotaka gasped and locked eyes with Mondo.

"Wait, is this-" He looked around some more. "Is this our apartment!?"

Mondo scratched the back of his neck, "Maybe it is-"

He was interrupted with a kiss.

Mondo blushed. Even after 5 years, Kiyotaka never fails to fluster him.

Kiyotaka pulled away, smiling from ear to ear and crying tears of joy. He couldn't believe it. He never thought they would live together. He didn't think they could afford it.

"H-how did you afford-"

"Don't worry about that, the important thing is that we have it," Mondo looked down and grabbed Kiyotaka's hands. "Happy anniversary, darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to put ideas in the comments!


End file.
